Michael Gets Another Chance
by Blaki Bianchi
Summary: This story takes place after Part II. It is a romance about Michael finding someone new after Kay leaves him.


The year was 1963. Michael Corleone was living in New York and working towards his goal of making the Corleone family business legitimate. His wife, Kay, had left him four years ago. She couldn't take the strain of living with him. The last straw was the attempt on his life in their home, which had caused her to miscarry. He kept the children after she left. Following the death of his mother a year later he sent them to live with Kay. He moved to New York shortly after that.

* * *

Michael was walking along the streets of New York. He walked slowly, his thoughts consuming him, the noise of the city just a dim background. He had just closed an important deal, but somehow he didn't feel very satisfied. He had fought hard to get all this power, but it seemed now it was all he had. Mama had said 'you can never lose your family,' but he had lost them. He though again about what Kay had told him, that she had killed his unborn son. He had a hard time believing she would do something like that. He was sure she had said it just to hurt him. And even if it was just words the fact remained that he was hurt. He had accepted her leaving, he had even decided that the children would be better off in her care, but he still remembered her words.

He knew that maybe he should have spent more time with his family. The business had consumed him. But it was all necessary. He had to be strong and keep them safe. Where did he go wrong? There was no one now that he looked forward to coming home to.

* * *

Serena stood outside the hotel and thought about what to do. She didn't have any more appointments for the evening, but she didn't want to go home yet. She looked around. The city was alive as usual with the hustle and bustle of people going about their business. Something caught her eye. There was a man walking down the sidewalk and he looked out of place, like he was walking in his own world. He had a look of intense concentration and she wondered what thoughts were consuming him. He stopped just in front of her, took out a pack of cigarettes, took one out and put it in his mouth. As he was lighting it he looked up in her direction, but didn't seem to see her. His eyes were hard and his expression seemed somehow sad. He started walking again.

Serena felt a sudden urge to find out what was on his mind. She caught up and started walking next to him.

"Good evening," she said. He didn't seem to notice her. "Nice night for a walk isn't it?" When he didn't react she took a few quick steps, turned around and stood in front of him. He had to stop or else walk right into her. He lifted his gaze and slowly his eyes acknowledged her existence. "Hello," she said and smiled.

"Hello," he said.

"You seem to have a lot on your mind tonight." He stared at her. His face was a mask and she couldn't tell what he was thinking. She turned on all her charm. "Would you like some company? To share your thoughts?" He stood there and looked at her for what seemed like far too long. She felt a little nervous. Finally, he spoke.

"I wouldn't mind your company."

"Great," she said, relieved. "Would you like to go get a drink? I know a great place not two blocks from here."

"Please, lead the way."

She took his arm and they walked on. At the bar they sat down across from each other in a booth. They ordered some drinks. For a while they listened to the live band without speaking. Michael was the first to break the silence. He looked at Serena. His expression was now more relaxed than before. "So, what's your name?"

"Serena."

"Serena," he repeated, "Do you often ask strangers on the street to have drinks with you?"

She laughed lightly. He smiled. His face lit up and he looked ten years younger.

"No, usually I meet my clients through friends and we make an appointment," she said.

"And what do you do during these 'appointments'?"

"Well, Mr. ahh... what should I call you?"

"Michael."

"Well Michael, we go out on the town, I show them a good time. Sometimes they take me to parties. We talk, dance... sometimes I provide other services too."

"I see." Michael took a drink. "Do you think someone like me could afford your services?"

"Oh, that doesn't matter. Tonight I'm having a sale." Serena replied playfully.

"How lucky for me." He smiled again. Serena hoped she'd be able to make him smile often. Then she remembered the reason she had approached him in the first place.

"Would you care to tell me some of your story? You seemed to be pondering some deep subjects earlier."

He looked away and his face darkened. "It was nothing."

Serena wanted to brighten the mood. "If you don't tell me I'll have to guess. Let's see... Did you just kill someone and you were pondering the morality of your actions?" At his look her smile vanished. She had touched a nerve.

"I'd rather not talk about it." His tone was final.

They sat in silence for a minute. Serena was looking for a different subject.

"From your accent I can tell that you must have grown up here in New York."

"Yeah, I was born in this city."

"I've lived here for fifteen years. I really like it. Whatever you're into you can find it here, if you know where to look."

They talked for a while about the city. He relaxed again. Serena wondered if she should invite him back to her place. Maybe he would share in a more intimate atmosphere. Their glasses were almost empty.

"Would you like to come to my place for a little while?" she asked.

He looked at her, analyzing her.

"Sure," he said eventually.

When they got to the apartment Serena took his coat and invited him to have a seat in the living room. The apartment was roomy with a kitchen separated from the living room by a bar. There were two doors one for the bedroom and another that led to the bathroom. It was tastefully decorated, with simple, comfortable furniture. Michael looked around at the bookcases where there were a number of pictures of Serena in different locations around the world. Under the coffee table was a stack of assorted magazines, predominantly National Geographic, as well as a bunch of newspapers.

"What would you like to drink?" Serena asked.

"Jack Daniels would be great."

"Sure." Serena walked to the kitchen and busied herself pouring drinks. He came up to the bar and watched her. For the first time tonight he noticed her figure. She wasn't very thin, but her curvaceous figure was appealing. Her short evening dress accentuated her best features. Her hair was chestnut brown and wavy and hung loose to her shoulders.

"Here you are." she presented him with a glass. She took her own glass and went to sit on the couch. He followed her and sat on the chair next to the couch. Michael was the first to speak.

"So, Serena, you like to travel?"

"Oh, yes, yes I do. Sometimes my clients take me on business trips. While they're doing business during the day I get to go out sightseeing. It's probably the best part of my job."

"Sounds like you have a lot of great clients," he said, then "Why did you talk to me?"

"You looked like you needed some company."

"Are you sure that's all there is to it?"

"Yes, of course. I had nothing to do and didn't feel like going home. I know it may seem unusual. Most of the time when I spend time with men I'm on the clock. Once in a while I like to do it for personal reasons."

"Your work is as an escort."

"I'm not really and escort, at least not in the usual sense. I prefer the term companion. I do more than look pretty and satisfy physical needs. Actually, the physical part I only do with a select few of my clients."

"What do you do then?"

"I provide company. We talk, I entertain them. Sometimes I even take on the role of counsellor." She smiled.

"How did you end up being a companion?" he tried the word out.

"After I finished college I was having a hard time finding work. I did odd jobs, waitressing and so on. A friend of mine had started a job as an escort. She told me how great it was, especially the pay. I thought I'd try it out. I didn't want to get involved with an agency, though, and get tied up in some contract. I had this idea to try to do it freelance. I got a nice dress, got all pretty and hung out in the lobby of an expensive hotel. I chatted up single men and probed for an opportunity. The first few didn't work out. I was getting kind of desperate, so I tried this older gentleman. He was going to some function that evening and didn't have anyone to go with, so he agreed to take me. His name was James. At the party James sent me to get him a drink and I saw him talking to another man. It seemed to be about something pretty serious. The other man seemed pretty tense, even though he was trying to hide it. They shook hands and James turned away, looking satisfied. The other man at that moment looked at him and I saw contempt on his face. The rest of the party went great and James and I really enjoyed ourselves.

"Later, when we were driving back to the hotel James said something about an important deal having been made. I asked him if it was with that man he was talking to. Then I told him that something wasn't right. That the other man didn't seem too happy with this deal. 'Are you sure?' he asked me. 'Something bothered me about him,' I said. He nodded and we didn't talk about it again. He took me up to his room, but didn't ask me to bed with him, which was a relief to me. A couple days later I got a call from James. He had so much fun the last time that he wanted me to go to a dinner with him again. I agreed. On the way there he told me that the deal he was making last time fell through; the other guy cheated him. But because of what I had said he had taken some precautions, so he didn't get hit too badly.

"This is how I got my start. James really valued my company and he thought I could make a living just by providing my company. He referred me to some other people he knew and gradually I built up my client base. I've been doing this for six years now and I don't regret a minute of it."

"That is quite a story."

"I'm very lucky. I get to do something that I enjoy."

"And what would you enjoy doing tonight?"

Serena smiled, "Anything you like."

"Come here." Michael held out his hand. She took it and stood in front of him. He put his hands on her thighs and looked up at her. "What's your fee for 'physical' services?"

"Oh, that's always free for special clients. I like to keep my business legal."

"Am I special?"

"You're not a client."

He stood up and held her face in his hands. She saw desire in his eyes. She found she couldn't move under his gaze. He stroked her face and ran his fingers through her hair.

"Why don't you take me to the bedroom." It was more of a command than a request. He took her hand and she led him to the bedroom.

"Let me slip into something more comfortable," she said and tried to head to the bathroom. He held her back. "That's not necessary."

He embraced her and kissed her. They lay down on the bed and he made love to her. After he was done he lay on top of her for a minute, then rolled over and lay down next to her, looking at the ceiling.

"Thank you Serena," he said and closed his eyes. "I haven't been with a woman in three years."

She turned on her side and lay against him with her head on his arm and her hand on his chest. They lay there in silence for a while, each enjoying the closeness. Serena was wondering about his statement. She had a hard time believing that someone like him would ever have trouble getting a woman. She decided it must have been his choice.

"What happened three years ago?" she asked.

He kept staring at the ceiling. Serena decided to make a guess.

"Is that when your wife left you?" She felt his head turn to look at her. His body tensed slightly.

"That's none of your business," he said curtly.

"Please? Won't you share with me? I'm a good listener."

"No," he pushed her off, got up and started putting on his clothes.

"Are you leaving?" she asked.

"Yes."

"Will I see you again? Let me give you my phone number."

She got up and started looking for paper and a pen. He finished putting on his socks and headed for the door. She ran after him, still naked. "Let me get your coat."

She took the coat out of the closet and helped him put it on.

"Thank you for a wonderful evening," he said flatly and left. She realized she hadn't given him the paper with her phone number. She wondered if she would ever see him again.

* * *

Al Neri was waiting for Michael outside Serena's apartment building. When he saw him come out he got out of the car and held the door open. After Michael got in Neri went around and sat next to him. He signaled to the driver to take them home.

"Al, I want you to find out everything there is to know about that girl. But make sure she doesn't know about it."

Neri nodded.

* * *

Two days later Michael and Neri were in Michael's office.

"Her name is Serena Kovacic." Neri was reporting on the information he had found. "Born in Slovenia in 1930. Parents moved here when she was five. She has a masters degree in psychology from NYU. There's a business registered at her address called Serena's Counselling Services. I had some trouble getting a list of her clients. All her receipts are anonymous and she gets paid in cash. I got her phone history, but most of the calls are from hotels or street phones. The ones that aren't are her family and friends."

"Good work, Al," Michael said. "Did you find out what she was doing the night I met her?"

"Yeah, she had just finished with someone at that hotel where we first saw her. I couldn't get a name though. I think she gives a lot of tips to the hotel staff to keep them quiet."

Michael smiled. What an interesting woman, he thought.

"I want you to get someone to tail her. I want to know every person she goes out with or sees at her apartment. Make sure it's someone good so she doesn't find out."

"Sure thing."

* * *

Later that night Serena was standing in front of her fridge examining its contents. She couldn't decide what to eat. It was one of her rare nights off. She thought about Michael, as she often had over the last two days. She decided to make herself some grilled cheese. Just as she was taking the cheese out the phone rang. She went over and picked it up.

"Hello."

"Serena."

Her heart jumped.

"Michael?"

"Yes. Serena, I would like you to have dinner with me tonight. Can you be ready in 30 minutes?"

"Oh, sure. I just need to put on something appropriate. Wait, I never gave you my phone number. How did you get it?"

"I have my ways. So, I'll pick you up in half an hour?"

"Yes. I'll be ready."

"Great." He hung up.

She put down the phone slowly. This was very unexpected. Normally she wouldn't agree to appointments on such short notice. This wasn't an appointment, she reminded herself. This was more like a date.

For the first time in a long time she couldn't decide what to wear. Usually it was very easy to pick something. She wasn't sure what was appropriate for a date. Finally, she settled on a dark blue dress with a halter style top that went to the knees. She brushed her hair and put on her makeup. She didn't like to go over the top with the makeup. She always thought the natural look was best. Just as she was putting on her earrings there was a knock at the door. Her heart started to beat faster. She wasn't used to feeling this way.

She straightened her dress and opened the door. Michael stood there. He looked so good. His suit was perfectly tailored, his hair slicked back. But it was his eyes, the intensity and the hidden emotions, that really attracted her.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

"Um, I think so. Do I look all right?"

"Yes. Perfect." He offered her his arm.

She locked the door and took his arm. Outside there was a car waiting. The driver held the door open for her. Michael got in on the other side.

"Michael, where are we going?" she asked as they drove away.

"A little place that serves really good Italian food. Do you like Italian?"

"Oh, yes, I do. I like all kinds of food."

They rode the rest of the way in silence. Serena wanted to talk and ask so many things, but she didn't want a repeat of the previous night. She decided to be patient.

At the restaurant they ordered and then sat back with their wine. Michael swirled the wine in his glass and looked over at Serena.

"What was your favourite place that you've traveled to, Serena?"

"Hmm, that is a tough question. I don't know," she sat back and thought for a bit. "I guess I really enjoyed seeing Tokyo. It's very different from here. The people are so polite." She laughed. "Much more polite than New Yorkers."

"Ha, yeah, that's not hard to believe."

"I also really like how the old and the new coexist there. I'm walking down the street past these 10 storey apartment buildings made of concrete and all of a sudden squeezed in between them there's a temple. With a big wooden gate and a garden. It seemed to be quite out of place. But somehow it still fit. It was very interesting. I'll have to show you the pictures sometime."

"Hmm, yes" he nodded. Then he asked, "Have you ever been to Italy?"

"No, I never had the chance. I always wanted to go."

"It's a beautiful country. My father and mother were born there."

"That would explain why you're so handsome. Italian men are known for being good-looking," she said and smiled.

He laughed. "You don't have to flatter me."

"I actually lived for my first few years in a village not too far from the Italian border. I don't remember much, my parents immigrated when I was very young. It was before the war."

"Was it just you? Any brothers or sisters?"

"No, I'm an only child. I don't know my cousins very well either, they still live in the old country." She said the last part with a hard accent. Michael laughed. "How about you? I know Italians usually have the big families?"

At this his face darkened. "I had two brothers. I have a sister too. She lives with me."

Serena wondered why he said 'had'. She decided not to ask.

"Do you have any children?"

"Yes, I have two. They live with their mother."

Serena was sure now that she had been right about his wife. She wondered how often he saw the children. This didn't seem to be a happy topic for him though, so she decided not to talk about family anymore. She would wait for him to tell her when he was ready.

After dinner Serena invited Michael to her place again. When they arrived at the apartment Serena headed for the kitchen.

"I'll fix us some drinks," she said and took two glasses from the cupboard. When she turned around he was standing in the doorway. He walked towards her, took the glasses and put them down on the counter. He touched her face and pushed her hair back. He put his hands around her hips and went in for a kiss. She put her hands around him and kissed him back. He picked her up and sat her down on the counter. They made out for a minute. Then he picked her up and carried her to the bedroom. When he was finished he lay down beside her propped up on his elbow. His ran his other hand over her body. "You are so beautiful," he said admiring her. "I'd like to take you to Italy sometime."

"I'd like that." She smiled.

* * *

Over the next few weeks Serena continued seeing Michael. She still worked, but she tried to cut back on her appointments so she'd have more time to spend with him. They found they had a lot of common interests. They went to see an opera and explored the culinary offerings of the city.

One night Serena was curled up on the couch reading a book. She was engrossed in the story and had just gotten to a very intense part. The knock at the door made her jump. Who could it be at this hour. She put down the book and walked to the door.

"Who is it?" she asked.

"Michael," came the response.

She opened the door. He was standing there, but she'd never seen him like this. He looked like he was very depressed. His shoulders were hunched and his face had an expression of deep sadness.

"Please come in." She tried to act normal. She took his coat. "Can I get you a drink?"

"Sure," he said as he headed for the couch. She didn't need to ask what he wanted.

She handed him the drink and sat down next to him. She looked at him questioningly. "What's up, Michael?" she said, concerned.

He took a drink and looked straight ahead. "Do you know what happened three years ago on this day?"

"No," she said uncertainly.

"My brother died." He said it like a fact, without emotion.

"I'm sorry." She put her hand on his leg. He ignored it.

"Do you know how he died?" She shook her head. "One of my men took him out on the lake in a boat to go fishing. Then he shot him and dumped his body into the water." He said it so matter-of-factly, like it was just any old story. Serena was stunned.

"Wh-why did he do that?" she asked.

"Because I told him to." At this he looked at her. She was dumbfounded. She pulled her hand away. "We told everybody that he drowned." He looked away again.

Serena found her voice. "Why? Why did you do this?"

"Fredo was collaborating with my enemies. Thanks to him they almost managed to kill me." There was a hint of anger in his voice as he said this. "He couldn't be trusted." The anger turned to sadness again.

Serena looked down at her hands. She didn't know what to think. Having your own brother killed seemed a little extreme, no matter what he did.

"Why are you telling me this?"

"You wanted to know more about me and about my family."

Serena knew he was testing her, trying to find out if she would accept him and still see him, even though he may have done some terrible things.

"Was there no other way?" she asked softly.

He put his hand over his face, fingers and thumb on his temples. Then he leaned forward and put his face in his hands. After a pause he said quietly, "No."

Serena sensed that he was conflicted. He wasn't sure about this decision and it haunted him. She realized it wasn't just about her acceptance. There was more to it than that. Perhaps there was some regret about what he did. Was he looking for forgiveness?

She put her arm around him and put her head on his shoulder. "You did what you had to do," she said. His body tightened and he pushed his face into his hands. After a pause he sat up and took her hand in his. She saw a hint of moisture in the corners of his eyes. He let her pull him in and put his head on her chest. She held him for a few minutes.

Then Michael sat up and looked at her. She saw the desire in his eyes. He put his hand on her face and kissed her. Then he pushed her back to lay down and his hand went under her shirt. She didn't resist. He took her passionately, right there on the couch.

When he was done, he asked, "Can I stay for the night?" Serena looked at him and considered it for a second, then she said, "Sure."

"Can you go tell Al to pick me up in the morning. I'll call him."

"Sure," she said. She got up and got dressed then went outside to Michael's car. Al Neri got out to talk to her. She wondered if he was the one that pulled the trigger on Michael's brother. He had the look of someone who could do something like that. She pushed the thought out of her head and passed on Michael's message. Al looked up and saw Michael in the window. He nodded to Serena and left.

Michael was without his bodyguard, but what Serena didn't know was that Michael had arranged to rent an apartment on the floor above her and there was always someone there, keeping an eye on her.

When they got to bed they made love one more time. Afterwards, as Michael was falling asleep, he mumbled something. Serena wasn't sure what it meant, perhaps it was a name. She decided she'd have to ask him about it.

* * *

Serena woke up with the morning light on her face. Michael was lying next to her. She stirred. He rolled over and put his arm around her. She wondered what time it was. Then something else called for attention from the back of her mind. She turned around and looked at him. He seemed very relaxed and smiled at her. There was something she had to ask him. The word he had said last night.

"Michael, who is Apollonia?"

"Where did you hear that name?"

"You said it in your sleep."

He rolled on his back and stared into the distance in recollection.

"Apollonia was the most beautiful, sweet girl I've ever met. She had such deep brown eyes. And her smile..." He looked at Serena. "Well, your smile reminds me of her."

"What happened to her?"

He looked up again.

"We were married. When I think back I've never been as happy as I was during those few months. Despite being a fugitive." His expression darkened. "Then my bodyguard betrayed me. He planted a bomb in my car. It was meant for me." His face became deeply sad. "My poor Apollonia."

Serena took his hand and held it. She felt truly sad for him. "You can't blame yourself."

"I tried to forget her. Start my life again. But last night, looking at you... It brought a lot of memories back."

"I'm sorry."

"No, don't be sorry Serena." He took her face in his hands. "You've made me happy again. With you I feel at ease. I can almost remember what it was like..."

She smiled and put her arms around him. He leaned in and kissed her.

* * *

A few days later Michael and Serena went out for dinner. Throughout the evening she couldn't help feeling that he had something on his mind. He was very good at hiding it, but once in a while he would look at her and she sensed something was wrong.

After dinner they went back to her place. They were sitting across from each other in the living room.

Michael looked at Serena intently. "Do you know someone called Andy Marino?"

"Yes, I have been with him before. Why?"

"Serena, I feel you haven't been completely honest with me. Why did you really talk to me that first night?"

"I told you the reason."

"Serena, don't lie to me." He had an intense look on his face. She could see the anger just below the surface. She was taken aback. Why was he accusing her of lying? What did Andy have to do with any of this? Suddenly, something clicked. His face had seemed familiar, like she'd seen it somewhere before. She was never that good at remembering faces. Now she remembered where she had seen him. She couldn't believe that it had taken her this long to figure it out. Her eyes opened wide and the shock showed on her face.

"You... you're Michael Corleone."

He stared at her. "Don't play stupid."

"I swear I didn't know. You were in the papers, but it was years ago. I didn't make the connection. Honestly, I didn't know." She sank back into the couch. "I didn't know."

Michael's face remained steady. "You saw Marino yesterday. He came to your apartment."

"Y-yes." She looked up, surprised. How did he know that. He must have been watching her. Of course he was watching her. A man in his position has many enemies and he must have suspected her. Still suspected her. A lot of things made more sense now, the bodyguard that was always with him, the attempts on his life that he had told her about. She felt really stupid. How could she have been so blind.

"What did you talk about?" Michael asked.

"I, I can't tell you that. I don't talk about my clients." Her professional habits took over.

"Did you know that Marino and I are working on a deal together?"

"How would I know that? I didn't know you knew each other." She was defensice. "How can I convince you that I'm telling the truth. What do you want from me?"

"Tell me what you and Marino talked about."

"No." Serena had regained control of herself and said it firmly.

"Serena, I need to know that I can trust you."

She looked at him critically. "Divulging things that I talk about with my clients won't make you trust me more." He was silent. "Have I given you any reason not to trust me?" No reply. "I'll tell you this, Michael. I've been approached before to spy on clients, or slip something in their drink. I refuse to be involved with anything like that. If you have found out anything about me and my professional reputation then you would know this."

"Everybody has a price, Serena," he said, but with a wavering resolve.

She looked down and said quietly, "Michael, I really enjoy the time we spend together. Your accusations hurt me." He looked at her, searching her face.

She got up, sat down next to him and took his hand. "I know how Fredo's betrayal hurt you." He looked away. "It can be hard to trust again after something like that. Is there anything I can do to prove to you that I am trustworthy." Michael put his hand on her face. He looked deeply into her eyes and said, "Serena." She managed a smile. Then he stood up and said, "I have to go now. But I'll call you again soon."

She saw him to the door and then went back and sat down. She wasn't sure what to do. Would he really call her?

* * *

Two days later Serena was on her way to an appointment. As she was trying to hail a taxi a man approached her.

"Miss Serena. Can I offer you a ride?" She looked at him slightly startled. She had never seen him before. She sensed some danger.

"No, thank you. I'll take a cab."

"Please, I insist. Get in the car." The last phrase was more of an order that a request. The car in question was a black limousine. He opened the door for her and she got in. Inside seated opposite her was Andy Marino.

"Andy, what a surprise." She didn't know if she should be relieved or more worried. He didn't say anything, just looked at her trying to read her. "Your man out there gave me a bit of a shock. I thought I was being kidnapped." She gave him her best smile.

"I just wanted to see you again. Let me give you a ride. Where are you headed?"

"The Two Pines on Lexington." She decided to give him her real destination. Marino spoke to the driver and they drove off. He turned back to Serena.

"Why did you cancel our appointment?" She had called him the day before and told him that she wanted to end her business with him. He had seemed to accept her decision.

"I thought you understood the part of our agreement that states I can cancel services at any time without giving a reason." She was serious now.

"Would your reason have anything to do with Michael Corleone?"

"Why would he have anything to do with it? I don't even know him."

He looked at her critically, then took out a photograph and handed it to her. "This suggests otherwise."

She looked at the photo. It was of her an Michael having dinner two days before.

"Ohh, Michael... That's Michael Corleone? I didn't know his last name." She wasn't sure if he believed her completely. If he didn't he wasn't showing it.

"I'm trying to do some business with Mr. Corleone, but he's being difficult. I know that's not the first time you've been with him. I also know how influential you can be. What I need from you is to advise him. Advise him to make the deal with me."

"You know I can't do that. I don't discuss clients or what we talk about with anyone and I don't get in the middle of business deals. You're not the first to ask."

"I'm trying to do this in the easiest and most painless way. Why don't you cooperate. You have the power to bring this to a peaceful resolution." She read the threat behind that statement, the alternative to the "peaceful" resolution. She went over her options. Accepting this proposal would be like committing career suicide if anyone ever found out. She had taken great pains to ensure she stayed neutral. On the other hand she was sure if she refused something bad would happen to her. She needed to buy time. Agreeing would get her time. She looked straight at Marino.

"You know that if any of this got out it would ruin my career."

"I swear nobody would know about it but you and me." She didn't respond right away as she struggled with making the final decision.

"Very well. I will try to talk to Michael. I cannot guarantee success, but I will use all my skill. If this gets out or if my safety is threatened in any way, Michael will hear all about this conversation."

"I'm glad we could come to an understanding." He smiled, but it was just with his mouth. "Let me give you some details on the deal." He proceeded to explain the deal and what he wanted her to tell Michael. She listened attentively, knowing this information was important.

Just as Marino was finishing his explanation they arrived at the hotel. Serena got out of the car and walked in and straight to the bathroom. Once out of sight she started shaking. What had she gotten herself into? What would she do? Now was not the time to worry about this, she told herself. Regaining her composure she straightened her hair and fixed her makeup. She took a deep breath, and went up to meet her client.

* * *

When she got home later that night Serena thought about what she should do. She was sure that she could not play out the charade without Michael suspecting something. She didn't want to either. She cared for him and really did want him to trust her. She had to tell him. She wanted to do it right then, but realized that she had no way to reach Michael. She would have to wait until he called her.

Over the next few days Serena didn't hear from Michael. She thought about what she would say to him. And waited. She tried to continue business as usual. It was hard, but she found her instincts and reflexes took over and her clients didn't seem to notice anything wrong.

Five days after the meeting with Marino Serena was enjoying an evening off at home when there was a knock at the door. The sound made her jump. Then she was happy, because she was sure it was Michael. He always seemed to know when she was home alone. She opened the door.

"Hello Michael," she said and smiled. "Come in."

When she had closed the door behind him she said, "It's nice to see you again."

"Serena." He looked at her. "Is something wrong?"

"Oh, no, nothing's wrong. You just surprised me, that's all. I wasn't expecting you."

She took his coat.

"Are you hungry? I just made some stuffed peppers."

"I always enjoy a home-cooked meal." He smiled at her.

"Great. I'll make a salad."

While she was preparing the dinner he watched her. He knew that she had told Marino she wouldn't see him anymore. He also knew that Marino had talked to her after that. Al had told him about her getting picked up by the limo and who had been in it. He didn't know what they had talked about. He had a guess about Marino's motives, but he didn't know about her. He had put off seeing her for a few days. Part of him didn't want to know what she would do. Because there was a chance that she would betray him.

"Dinner's ready," she called him from the kitchen. He sat down with her to eat. Suddenly, he wasn't very hungry. He remembered a story someone had told him long ago. The favourite weapon of women was poison.

He pushed the food around on his plate. Serena watched him.

"Something wrong with the food?" she asked.

He put down his fork. "No, I'm just not hungry." She looked at him skeptically. She was already halfway done with her stuffed pepper. She looked from him to his plate. "Here." She took his plate and put her own, half-finished, in front of him. "Try mine." Then she started on his.

He realized that she had read his thoughts. He was always amazed at how simplistic and forward her actions were sometimes. He felt silly for doubting the food. He started eating.

"It would be much easier to put it in your drink anyway," she said with a wry look. He looked at his glass, which he hadn't touched yet.

"Serena, stop messing with me." He smiled as he said it.

"Stop doubting me so much," she retorted.

Michael took a few bites.

"Do you like it?"

"Yes, it's very good."

"Do you want some more? You can get it yourself if you like."

"I will."

When he had finished the half-eaten portion he went to the kitchen and served himself some more. Serena was happy. She assumed his doubts were because of the last conversation they'd had. That he was still getting over that.

"I cut things off with Marino. I won't be seeing him anymore," she said when Michael sat down again. "I didn't like him much anyway." He just nodded and continued eating. They finished their dinner in silence as each of them thought about what to say next.

"Thank you Serena. That was a lovely dinner." He took his glass and went to sit on the couch.

"It's my pleasure." She cleared the dishes and joined him.

She sat down next to him and leaned against him. He put his arm around her.

"I have to talk to you about something," she said and looked up at his face. He didn't move or say anything.

"I really did tell Marino I wouldn't see him anymore. But I did see him again after that." She paused. "He made me a very indecent proposal." Michael cracked a smile at her humour. "He talked about some business deal and how I was supposed to advise you. He said this was the most peaceful solution." She looked at him waiting for his reaction.

"Is that it?" he asked.

"Yeah, that's all he said. I told him I'd try. I was pretty sure he'd make me regret refusing. He seems like the kind of guy who wouldn't hesitate to use the non-peaceful solution." The last sentence she said with contempt.

Michael pulled her closer and hugged her and kissed the top of her head. "Thank you for telling me this, Serena." Then he said, "I don't want you to worry about a thing. I'll take care of it."

"What are you going to do?" she asked.

"I don't know yet."

"Are you going to kill him?" There was some concern in her voice.

He let go of her and leaned away, still looking at her. "I don't know if you read this in the paper, but my family business is completely legitimate. Perhaps a few years ago Marino would have been a dead man. But we don't do business that way anymore."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean anything by it," she said.

"It's all right." He put his arm around her again. "There was a time when your guess would have been right, but that's all behind me."

* * *

A few days later Serena was alone at home. It was late evening. There was a knock on the door. Wondering who it might be she went to open it. As soon as she did there was a gun in her face and a voice said, "Don't make a sound." He pushed her inside and closed the door behind him. She had never seen this man before. "Go, over there." He motioned to the living room. Serena, holding her hands up, backed slowly into the living room. "Mr. Marino is very displeased with you. He wants you dead. But I'm going to have a bit of fun first. Take off your pants." She hesitated. "Now!" Unsteadily, she undid her pants and pushed them down. "Now lie down." She didn't move. "Do you want me to shoot you first? Lay down!" She lay down on the carpet.

He kneeled between her legs. He held the gun pointed at her as his other hand worked to undo his pants. His attention wasn't on the gun. Serena sensed an opportunity. She tried to focus and remember what she had learned in self-defense class. She decided to make an attempt to disarm him. With her hand she grabbed the gun and pushed it to the side so the barrel wasn't pointing at her. She took it with both hands and twisted up to get it out of his hand. The gun went off and the bullet hit the ceiling. With his free hand he tried to pry her hands off and point the gun at her. She held on as much as she could, knowing he was stronger than her and there was no way she could win. She tried to kick him and push him off. As they were struggling, she heard another gunshot. Suddenly his grip relaxed and he slumped down on top of her.

Another man was next to her. He lifted up the body by the shoulder. "Here. Take this gun. Take it!" She obeyed, too much in shock to protest. "Now shoot him. Go on, shoot him." She pointed the gun at the body and hesitated. "He's already dead. Just shoot him!" She closed her eyes and squeezed the trigger. He let the body fall on top of her. "Now get out of there." She struggled out from under the body and stood there with the gun in her hand, shaking.

He said, "Listen to me very carefully. You're going to call the police. They might be on their way already. When they get here you tell them he tried to rape you and he was going to kill you. He got careless and you managed to get his gun and shoot him when he was on top of you. As you were reaching for the phone you thought you saw him move and you shot him again in the back. You got it?" She nodded weakly. "I wasn't here, you understand?" She nodded again. "Now go call the police." He walked out quickly, checking that nobody was out in the hallway to see him.

Serena picked up the phone. She looked down and noticed she still had the gun. She threw it down.

A few minutes later the police arrived. They took her outside and made her wait in a car.

"Serena, are you all right?" She looked at the detective who had just gotten in next to her. She smiled.

"Hello Frank. Yeah, I'm fine, just a little shaken."

"Tell me what happened."

She looked down hesitating.

"Just start at the beginning," Frank encouraged her.

The words poured out of her. "I was just at home, I was reading. Then someone knocked on the door and I opened it and he put a gun to my head. He pushed me inside and made me lie down. Well, he, he made me strip first. Then he got on top of me and started taking off his pants." She paused, her voice shaky.

"It's all right, Serena. Go on. What did you do then?"

"He was distracted, so I went for the gun and I kicked him and somehow I got it out of his hand and then I think I shot him. It's a little blurry, it all happened so fast." She wiped her tears. "I got up from under him and I was going to the phone. I still had the gun. And I don't know... I thought he moved... I shot him again." She started sobbing.

Frank put his arms around her. "It's all right, Serena, it's all over."

She pulled herself together, wiped her face again and looked at him. "Are you, are you going to be doing a full investigation with all the forensics and stuff?"

He looked at her questioningly. "Why do you ask?"

She looked at her hands and then looked up at him and there was entreaty in her eyes. "Frank, it may be better if you don't go into too much detail of how it all happened."

Frank frowned. "How much of what you told me is true?"

"Everything up to where he first got shot. That's all true."

He understood.

"Please help me, Frank. I swear that guy was going to kill me. He said Marino sent him. Andy Marino tried to get me to spy on a client. I refused..." Her voice trailed off and she stared at the floor.

Frank put his arms around her. She had been good to him. He would be divorced now if not for her.

"Don't worry, Serena. Everything will be alright."

"Thank you, Frank."

"Now, listen. Do you have someplace to stay? They won't let you stay in your apartment tonight."

She nodded. "Yeah, I have a friend."

"I'll get someone to drive you. Do you want to get a few things first? A change of clothes?"

"Yeah, that would be good."

"Come on, I'll go with you."

* * *

Tony Antonelli watched from a nearby alley as Serena talked with the detective. After leaving her apartment had gone to the nearest phone and called Michael.

"Hello," Al Neri had answered the phone.

"Al, someone just tried to kill Serena. She's all right though. The cops are here."

After a pause Al had said, "Keep watching Serena. Keep me in the know of where she is."

Tony had hung up and gone back to watching the apartment. He saw them bring Serena out and watched her talking to the detective. When he saw her get into another police car and drive off he followed them. At the destination he saw Serena get out and go into the house. He called Neri and told him his location. Then he waited in the car, watching the house.

* * *

Serena was at her friend's place. She was still shook up, but she was starting to analyze the situation. She had been lucky this time, but she was sure that Marino wouldn't leave her alone. There was only one way to make sure he didn't send any more people after her. She had to get the word out about what he did. She already told Frank, but he could only spread it so far. She took out her datebook from her purse and looked up a number. She dialed.

"Good evening. The Lion's Head. How may I help you?" came from the other side.

"Hello, I'd like to make a reservation. Name is Sally Orner," said Serena.

"One moment please." She waited for about two minutes.

"Hello," came the voice again. "We have a parkview table available in one hour."

"Thank you." Serena hung up. "Melissa," she called to her friend, "I'm going out for a couple hours."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Melissa came from the bedroom and looked at her disapprovingly.

"I'll be fine."

Serena put on her coat and went out. She took a cab to a place close to her apartment. There was a small park there. She sat down on one of the benches. About ten minutes later a man walked up to her.

"Hello Serena."

"James! Thanks for seeing me." She got up and gave him a hug.

"Anytime is a pleasure with you my dear." They started walking.

"So, Serena, what's on your mind?"

She looked down and said in a somber voice, "I almost got raped and killed tonight. And not necessarily in that order."

James found her seriousness comical. He laughed. "I always liked that about you."

"What?" She looked at him surprised.

"You can find humour in anything." Then he said, more seriously. "What happened?"

She told him briefly what had happened, including how that unknown man had helped her. "I'm lucky to be alive."

James was frowning. "Do you know why?"

"It was Andy Marino. He made me an indecent offer and I refused. I guess he got upset."

"How uncivilized." She heard the contempt in James' voice.

"James, I'm afraid he'll try again."

He stopped walking and hugged her.

"My dear Serena, don't worry about a thing. I'll have a talk with him. You won't hear from him again."

"James, I owe you so much."

"Not a thing, Serena, not a thing."

* * *

Tony was sitting in the car waiting for Neri. It had been about half an hour when he saw Serena come out of the house. He quietly got out of the car and followed her down the block. He saw her get into a cab. He knew he should probably follow her, but he was alone and someone had to wait at the house. He cursed to himself. He knew Michael would be upset about letting her out of his sight like that. He noted the license plate of the taxi, hoping later they could find out where it took her, and went back to wait.

Ten minutes later Michael got into the seat next to him.

"Where's Serena?"

"She's staying with a friend over there. Number 4A." He pointed to a building across the street. "Serena went out about ten minutes ago though." He looked at Michael, waiting for his reaction. Michael eyes flickered with annoyance, then his usual hard stare was back.

"Where did she go?" he asked.

"I don't know. Sorry, I couldn't follow her, I had to wait here. She took a cab, I have the license plate."

After a pause Michael said, "Tell me what happened earlier."

Tony took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Some guy came up, he seemed all right, nothing unusual. I took his picture and didn't think anything of it. A few minutes later I heard a gunshot. I ran into her apartment and saw him on top of her. They were struggling for the gun. I shot him in the back. Then I made her shoot him in the chest. I told her to tell the cops she shot him both times. And then I ran out of there and called you."

Michael listened impassively.

"Did anyone see you?"

"No, I don't think so."

"Good."

"I-I'm sorry I let this happen. But the guy seemed perfectly normal. There was no way I could tell what he was going to do."

"It's all right. You couldn't have known." Michael was angry that Serena had to go through that, but he knew that it wasn't Tony's fault. He was grateful that Serena was all right.

He took out a cigarette and offered one to Tony. He took it and held a light for Michael, then lit his own. After a few minutes Michael got out and went to the apartment Tony had specified. He knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" he heard from the other side after a little while.

"A friend of Serena's."

"There's no Serena here."

"Where did she go?"

There was a pause.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Michael."

The door opened a crack. A woman peeked through and looked him up and down. "So you're the reason I've been getting more business lately."

"Can I come in?" Michael asked.

The door opened wider. She was wearing pyjamas. "Sure." She stepped aside to let him in.

"Where did Serena go?"

"I don't know. She said she'd be back in a couple hours." She looked at the clock. "That was about an hour ago."

"Do you mind if I wait for her here?"

"Yeah, sure, but I have to get back to bed. Help yourself to a drink."

"Thank you." He sat down on the couch.

About an hour later Serena came back. When she saw him she jumped. "Michael. What are you doing here? You almost gave me a heart attack."

He stood up. "Serena, I heard what happened."

"How did you know I was here?" She knew as she was asking it. "That man... he's yours, he works for you." Michael nodded. "Why was he there? Was he spying on me?"

"Just keeping you safe."

She sighed. "I am upset that you had someone watching me, but at the same time I'm glad he was there."

Michael walked up to her and hugged her. "I'm glad he was there too." She put her arms around him and her head on his chest. They stood there for a minute.

"Was it Marino?" Michael asked. Serena nodded. She felt him tense and said, "You don't have to worry about him anymore." Her voice was serious with a certain finality. Michael put his hands on her shoulders, held her back and searched her face. "You're not the only one with powerful friends, you know," she said.

"Where did you go just now?" he asked.

"To see an old friend."

He looked at her questioningly, but she didn't say anything else.

"Why don't you come and stay with me tonight?" he asked.

"I'd rather stay here." She was still somewhat in shock from the events of the day and wanted to be alone. Michael saw that he couldn't change her mind.

"All right. I'll come back tomorrow."

She nodded.

He kissed her forehead and left.

Serena lay down on the couch and turned on the TV. It was late, but she didn't feel like sleeping. She didn't realize how tired she was though, and a few minutes later she was sound asleep. She didn't wake up until the afternoon of the next day.

She showered and made a breakfast out of what she found in the fridge. She had a lot on her mind and knew that some important decisions would have to be made. She wasn't worried about the events of the previous day. She was very confident that Frank would take care of everything. Her main thoughts were about Michael, so many questions to ask him. She couldn't take the current state of their relationship much longer. Something would have to change.

* * *

A few days after these events Marino was found dead in an alley. He had been stabbed a number of times and his clothes were all ripped up. The police wrote it off as a mugging. If they had looked around the neighbourhood they would have seen a beggar wearing his coat and another one with his watch. His ring and other jewellery was sold a few days later at a local pawn shop.

* * *

The evening after the attack on Serena Michael came to see her and they went out to dinner. They chatted like nothing had happened. She was happy to have the normality, even if it was just for a little while.

When they had finished their dinner and were sitting having some drinks Serena was finally ready to talk about the questions weighing on her mind.

"Michael, how long have you had someone watching me?"

He looked at her steadily. "Since that first night we met."

Serena nodded. She wasn't completely surprised.

"That's how you always knew when I was at home alone." She looked down and played with her glass. "Why?"

"I wanted to know more about you."

"You could've just asked."

"A man in my position has to be careful. Our meeting was very unusual and perhaps too coincidental. I was suspicious."

Serena sighed. "Please understand, this is hard for me to accept. I have always put a lot of value on being trustworthy and reliable. Your suspicions hurt me." He reached across the table and took her hand. She looked at her hand and then continued, "I was willing to accept that you thought it was suspicious I was sleeping with your enemy, so to speak. I wasn't actually sleeping with him by the way. But this new revelation that you were watching me all along..." she sighed, "it's difficult."

"Serena... from that first night I saw something in you. You made me relax. You made me want to tell you things, to share what was on my mind." He rubbed the back of her hand with his thumb. He let go of her hand and took a drink. "But I couldn't. It's not my nature. And I couldn't let go of habits that have kept me alive. Even now part of me is wary. Even though I have no reason to doubt you." He met her eyes. "But if there is one person I could trust, it would be you."

"I don't want to hear 'could'. I need to know if you trust me or not." Her voice was intense, demanding. "You need to look at yourself really hard and decide which it is. Because if you don't trust me completely, if you're trying to hide your true feelings and go against your nature, then it will eat away at you and it will poison our relationship. Believe me, this is not something you can change." He looked down at his glass. When he didn't respond she continued in a softer voice. "Since I met you my work has been more difficult. I find I'm often distracted. I don't want to admit it to myself, but I know what the distraction is." She smiled. Then she became serious. "I can't keep this up much longer. The way I see it I have two choices. I can stop seeing you, and with time I'll think of you less..." Her voice trailed off. She looked at him. He looked up and met her eyes. Neither of them spoke for a while.

"Michael, tell me about your wife," Serena changed the topic suddenly.

Michael was taken aback. "Kay?" Serena nodded. "She's my ex-wife."

"Do you still love her?"

He looked down, thinking. "Perhaps. But I can't forgive her."

Serena waited for him to elaborate. When he didn't she asked, "Why did she leave?"

"She said she didn't like the business I was in." He looked at her. "I'm out of that business now. It's behind me."

"Is it?" Serena asked skeptically. "I was nearly killed because of your business."

His eyes flashed with anger for a brief second. "Marino's thinking is old-fashioned. Times are changing." He clenched his fist. "They don't want to let me get out of the business completely. I've been trying for years."

"What if you never get out?"

He looked at her and there was determination in his eyes. "I will, Serena. I promise."

"No matter how many people you have to kill?" she teased.

Michael wasn't amused. "Don't joke about that."

They were quiet for a minute. Michael broke the silence.

"You said you have two choices, but you only mentioned one so far."

She didn't speak right away, collecting her thoughts. "The other choice is more difficult. I could commit to you, but I would require a commitment in return. I want to be your partner, Michael. I promised myself I would never be one of those businessman wives. I've met plenty of them to know that's not the life for me. I think that Kay left you partly because she felt neglected." She looked at Michael. He kept his face impassive. "I want to share in all aspects of your life. You don't have to tell me every little thing, but I also don't like to hear the words 'that's none of your business'. I want you to share with me, when things are going right and when they're going wrong." She looked down and laughed quietly, "I'm probably dreaming the impossible dream here."

Michael was looking at her. After a pause she said, "I'm not delusional. I know these things don't happen overnight. It takes time. I can be very patient, but I can't do it alone."

Michael took her hand again. "Serena..." They sat for a few minutes in silence. Then he reached over and put his hand under her chin and turned her head to look at him. Her eyes met his. "Nothing would make me happier than to have you as my partner." He had this way of looking at her that made her knees go weak. She knew that he really meant it. She tried to fight back the tears, but one got away an rolled down her cheek. He wiped it with his hand.

"What's wrong, Serena?"

"Nothing. I'm just happy."

He sat down next to her and hugged her. She put her arms around him and her head on his shoulder. They held each other for a few minutes. Then he asked, "Serena, will you come live with me?"

She looked up and said, "Yes."


End file.
